Book Buddies
by Vinta
Summary: Hermione breaks a few rules by staying to read a raunchy novel in the school library in the middle of the night. Theodore catches her and decides to teach her a lesson. 7th Year/Hogwarts/LEMONS! Theodore/Hermione


Author: Vinta

Story: Book Buddies

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, though the plot belongs to me. No profits are being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

_A/N: In this story, Voldemort is not a threat, so it is an AU fic. There is also sex and swearing.  
_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: BOOK BUDDIES

Theodore Nott folded his arms across his chest, fuming that he had to do the nightly rounds while his friend, Draco Malfoy, was in bed with a warm body. He wasn't jealous, per se. He had his fair share of girls, though Draco loved bragging in his face about how many notches he had on his broomstick. It annoyed him immensely.

He didn't like doing rounds. It could be interesting, but other than that, all you were really doing was taking a stroll in the dark. So far, Theodore had found a few students wandering around, another prefect doing her rounds, and a couple having sex in a dark alleyway. He had deducted 50 points from each of them, and their disappointment and mortification was still fresh in his mind. As he neared the staircase that would take him to the fourth floor, he thought he heard a clattering sound in the distance. Taking out his wand and walking quickly, he attempted to follow the noise, which had stopped as abruptly as it came. There was no sound of footsteps, nor was anyone in his vicinity.

_Obviously the work of a Silencing Charm_, he thought to himself.

He paced himself and looked around, hoping to catch the culprit. He checked through classrooms for what almost felt like an hour, but found nothing. It was evident to him that whoever made the clattering noise was probably gone. He swore under his breath that if it was Mrs. Norris that sent him on the wild goose chase, he'd strangle her with his bare hands. Stupid cat was always wandering around at night, probably looking for a mouse for snack. Rubbing his eyes, he turned a corner, only to find himself face to face with none other than Hermione Granger. He noticed that her eyes widened, as if she had been caught. She wasn't supposed to be out this late...even if she was Head Girl. He had seen the schedule himself, and Hermione wasn't due to do her rounds until next week.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" he smirked.

"Nott," nodded Hermione. He noticed that her face was red, and her breathing was laboured. She backed away from him for a moment, clutching a large textbook to her chest. Theodore noticed this and mentally rolled his eyes.

"You do realize that the library closes at 8:00. What time is it right now, Granger?" he asked, wondering if he could punish the Head Girl. A 25 point deduction would have kicked her off her high horse, he mused.

"2:00 am," she muttered quietly.

"25 points from Gryffindor," he said monotonously, trying hard to wipe a grin that was forming on his face.

Hermione's jaw dropped immediately.

"You can't do that!" she argued. "I'm Head Girl."

"Well, you're not supposed to be out this late. Patil, Bones, and I are doing rounds anyway. You're not due for another week," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and raced off down the nearest staircase, muttering under her breath about stupid Slytherins.

The next night, Theodore found himself on the fourth floor again, walking past the library. He knew that the other night, Hermione was studying. He was curious as to whether or not she was in there, studying again. Docking another 25 points might annoy her. Smirking at his plan, he silently made his way into the library. He used a Silencing Charm to make himself less detectable, in case someone was in his vicinity. The Hogwarts Library was huge, with tomes that collected dust and many that were older than Albus Dumbledore. At night, even Theodore had to admit that the library could be a scary place, especially with the tall shelves that lined the giant hall. His head turned right and left to check each aisle to see if Hermione was studying. It was empty, to his dismay. It wasn't until he stumbled upon a curly-haired brunette sitting at a table, two aisles down, did he realize that it was checkmate. He could see Hermione's profile, and her nose was buried in a huge green book - Herbology, perhaps? Her legs were rubbing together and he thought for a moment, that she let out a soft sigh.

"Oy, you getting wet over Herbology?" asked Theodore loudly.

Hermione nearly dropped her book and screamed, not realizing that she was being watched. She had a guilty look on her face, and slammed her book shut.

"Is there something illegal about studying?" asked Hermione.

"Depends on what it is. Judging by your defensive behaviour, you probably weren't reading something as innocent as Herbology," commented Theodore. He stepped closer to her now, and noticed that Hermione had stood up, clutching her textbook to her chest. "As Prefect, I request that you show me your book. And no funny business."

"No," said Hermione simply.

"What was that?" he asked.

"No," she repeated.

Theodore's eyes narrowed, and he studied Hermione's appearance. Her curly hair was messy, and her face was red with mortification. Her lips seemed to tremble, and she was breathing very quickly. He wondered if she was doing something naughty.

"What is there to hide? Would you rather me take this to Dumbledore?" replied Theodore, folding his arms across his chest. It was difficult to stare down at Hermione, especially since she was only an inch or two shorter than him. He raised his chin up haughtily, as if he was impersonating Draco Malfoy.

"N-no...but it's none of your business. Just Herbology. See the title? _Advanced Herbology_," said Hermione.

"I know better than to judge a book by its cover, Granger. You're hiding something," he drawled. He plucked the book out of her hands as if it was nothing, and flipped to a random page. Hermione flushed with mortification as she noticed Theodore's eyes scanning the page, then smirking to himself. "Well, well, you are a naughty lioness. Who would've known that you enjoyed reading raunchy stories?"

Hermione merely looked away, unable to meet the prefect's gaze.

"I can smell you," said Theodore, his voice now low and seductive. He had her trapped against a bookshelf, and she could smell his aftershave. "If you wanted some male attention, you could've just approached me."

"Slytherins don't associate themselves with people like me," she replied sharply. "Now, could I please have my book back? You don't have to mention this to anybody."

"Oh, but I'd like to. Imagine Dumbledore's face when he sees that you've been reading_ this_!" he grinned. He reached into Hermione's pocket and pulled out her wand before pocketing it for himself. "Now, you're wandless and bookless. What are you going to do?"

"I'll tell on you, Nott. Don't think I'll hesitate," she threatened. Her voice faltered for a moment, and was very conscious of the heat emanating from Theodore's body. She hated to admit it, but he was a good-looking bloke. He had high cheekbones, soft-looking pink lips, and dark blue eyes. He was tall, lean, and strong from Quidditch.

"And don't think I'll hesitate to let them know what I caught you reading," he smirked, noticing twin blotches of pink on Hermione's face.

"What do you want?" she asked, feeling tears in her eyes as she said this.

Theodore's eyes widened. He was surprised that she was giving up so quickly. Obviously, her reputation was important to her, and there was no way that Harry or Ron would see her the same way again if word leaked that she had been spending her nights cooped up in the library reading raunchy novels. He realized that he could've just taken her right there and then if he wanted to. He didn't care that she was in Gryffindor or wasn't of pure blood. She was attractive to him, and that was all that mattered at the moment. No...but he wanted to have more fun. He wanted her to want him. That way, it would torture her even more when they were finished. She would never forgive herself. It would be much different than if he were to just take her. A devious smile appeared on his lips, just the one that Hermione didn't want to see.

"Let me read to you," he replied softly. He leaned closer to her now, and whispered in her ear. "You're going to sit on my lap like a good little girl and listen to me read your raunchy, dirty little novel. And you're going to enjoy it. Nod if you understand me."

Hermione nodded with a sniffle, and felt an arm snake around her waist. Oh, if only Ron and Harry could see her now. They would surely disown her as a friend on the spot. She didn't know what Theodore was up to. Seriously, he wanted to read to her? Theodore led her to the chair she had been occupying earlier, and patted his lap once he took his seat. Hermione reluctantly sat on his lap, smoothing out the crinkles in her skirt self-consciously. She didn't want him to see anything he wasn't supposed to.

"Now, you're going to hold the book and flip when I'm done the words," he commanded, his lips meeting the shell of Hermione's ear.

Her nervousness excited him. She held the book with both hands and waited to see what would happen next. Theodore could smell her arousal, fused with her vanilla scent. He wasn't going to lie, he too, was aroused. Manipulating this soft woman on his lap was much more fun than patrolling the halls. He placed his hands on her stomach, and felt her jolt in his lap, causing her bottom to brush against his crotch. He fought a groan as she flipped to the page that she had left off at.

"_Mandy kissed John gently. She could taste herself on his lips. When John pulled away, his fingers caressed her breasts, the pads of his fingers pushing against her milky globes. He weighed each one on his hands before paying special attention to each of them with his velvety tongue and lips. He bit one of her nipples gently and pushed her breasts together. Mandy looked absolutely delicious, her blonde hair fanned out on his pillow_," Theodore began reading this in his deep, melodic voice. He was feeling aroused by Hermione's obvious arousal, and wondered if he could spice things up by touching her while he read. She was in his complete control, he noticed, and she seemed more relaxed in his presence. As he continued to read, he untucked Hermione's sweater and began unbuttoning it from the bottom up.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do. You can stop me if you don't want any of this," he muttered to her. "I'm going to keep reading now."

He would be honourable.

"Okay," replied Hermione, leaning into him even more. All her talk about sex with her mother, and all her ill feelings towards Slytherins just flew out the window as soon as Theodore's fingers ghosted over the fabric of her bra.

"_John stroked himself as he watched Mandy watch his skilled hands. He could tell she was aroused. She sighed when John finally entered her, moving in and out. He grabbed her bottom and gave her a tight squeeze as he watched the expression on Mandy's face. Her eyes were shut, and her mouth was open. Soft sounds escaped her lips before they escalated in volume. Both of them could feel moisture and heat build up from the friction between their bodies._" At this point, Theodore had managed to make his way down to Hermione's knickers. He smirked at how they were green...and soaked. He pressed his mouth against her ear again. "Getting wet, are we?"

Hermione moaned in response, feeling humiliation wash over her.

"_In and out, in and out. The bed rocked as the two of them came to completion, yelling each other's names. When John pulled out of her, he kissed Mandy gently, then rolled over onto the empty spot beside her_."

Whatever Theodore was reading next was entirely missed by Hermione. He may as well have stopped talking, as his fingers had found her damp knickers. He experimentally gave her a soft brush, eliciting a moan from her. She hadn't been touched for so long. The last time she had slept with someone was Viktor Krum, and it was over the summer in Bulgaria. He had been very quick and rough, which she enjoyed, though there was never much room for teasing. Theodore's words were still fresh on her mind. She knew that she could stop this. She knew that she _should've_, for if anyone caught them in this compromising position, they would be in trouble. She felt his hands move up, unbuttoning her skirt for easier access, and letting it slide down her legs. He used his feet to get Hermione's shoes off, leaving her bottom half in nothing but knee-length socks and green knickers, which were growing damper by the second.

He continued reading in his melodic voice, and Hermione absentmindedly flipped the page when Theodore patted her thighs. She could barely keep her eyes on the page, yet alone open. All she could focus on were Theodore's fingers, which were currently pulling down her knickers. She felt the cool rush of air against her crotch, and then ground against his hands as he played with her folds. By now, she had dropped her book, letting it fall to the floor with a thud. She could see her patch of dark brown curls in her nether regions more clearly now, and the wet tips of Theodore's fingers. He plunged his index finger inside of her, causing Hermione to tilt her head back. Theodore felt himself grow harder, and planted his lips against Hermione's neck, inhaling her scent.

"You like this, don't you?" he asked. Hermione moaned in response, knowing she was almost there, and then stopped as he pulled his finger out of her. She squeaked angrily as Theodore smirked to himself. "Now get up, we're done."

Hermione's jaw dropped and turned around to face him. She stood up and looked down at Theodore, feeling humiliated that he had seduced her and then left her in such a desperate situation. He looked up at her, noticing how sexy she looked with her robes undone and her shirt unbuttoned. His eyes traveled down south, at the small flare of her hips, then her long, smooth legs that were encased in socks. It was amusing to him, as aroused as he was.

"So you're just going to leave me like this?" she asked him.

"Yep. That's all I ask of you. You can take your book and take care of your little problem yourself," he said, reaching out to give her arse a nice squeeze.

He thought she saw her lips tremble for a moment.

"But..."

"But what? Did you want to go further?"

He grinned to himself on the inside, knowing that Hermione could either walk out of here or admit that she wanted him. It was a good plan, and he realized that he had her where he wanted. He wanted Hermione to say she wanted him, as he was very hard at the moment. He as unsure if he could even get up without walking strangely. Hermione merely stared at him, her eyes staring at him pensively, as if she was contemplating his offer. Saying "yes" would be betraying all her beliefs, but saying "no", well, she would be missing out on something.

"What will it be?" he asked.

He continued to watch her, surprised at her next action. She let her dress shirt and outer robe slide off her arms, and then unclasped her bra, leaving her in nothing but her socks. His eyes fell on her small breasts, noticing that her nipples hardened in the cool air of the library. She walked closer to him now and placed her hand on his tented pants, giving his package a soft squeeze. A smirk that Draco Malfoy would be jealous of formed on her pretty face, and she leaned over to kiss him on the lips. Theodore kissed her back roughly, using his wand to get rid of his clothes. He stood up and grabbed Hermione by the arms, laying her down on the desk beside them. He stared down at her flushed face, realizing what he had been missing all this time. He palmed her breasts softly, earning a moan. He headed down south, parting her legs.

"Stop," she said. Theodore froze. "It's my turn."

He simply nodded as he watched her sit up on the table, tilting her head up to meet his lips. Her legs were still parted, and Theodore stood in between her knees. Rubbing her hands together, she gave his well-endowed shaft an experimental touch. Theodore leaned closer to her, gripping the edge of the table with both his hands, as Hermione's hands moved up and down his member. He hissed as she sped up, trying to keep his eyes downcast, watching Hermione touch him. He let go of the table and grabbed her buttocks, eliciting a squeak from her.

"Lie down," he told her. She obeyed, leaning back so that her body met with the cool wooden surface of the table. Her parted legs dangled off the edge, and Theodore took his time to inspect Hermione's womanhood. She felt exposed to him, and felt her face grow hot.

Before Hermione could protest, Theodore buried himself into her, plunging in and out while he gripped her arse cheeks. Hermione felt her body slide and move on the table, not thinking at all about the splinters that she would be getting. The friction was delicious, and she kept calling his name. She gripped the edges of the table with both hands so that she wouldn't fall off, and felt as if she was floating as she felt waves of pleasure wash over her.

"Filthy slut loves reading raunchy novels," said Theodore, with gritted teeth. Hermione was so tight, he could feel her walls clenched around his shaft. He was taking her very quickly and almost violently, but Hermione wasn't complaining. It turned her on.

"Theodore Nott loves fucking the filthy slut," countered Hermione, with a soft moan. She could feel her heart beat faster as he took one hand to play with her folds. "Aah...don't stop!"

"Shit! So tight," groaned Theodore.

"You're so big," sighed Hermione. This encouraged Theodore even more, as he knew the both of them were nearing completion. "Oh Merlin...ahh. Nott!"

"Fuck!" yelled Theodore, climaxing.

About half a minute later, he pulled his flaccid member out of her, feeling wobbly. That was probably the best fuck he'd had in a while.


End file.
